1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of solid state power switching devices. More particularly, the invention concerns a high-current, high-voltage solid state switch having at least one solid state switching component connected to control circuitry configured into a single package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, solid state switching devices such as power field effect transistors (FETs) have been used for switching high-voltage, high-current loads. As those skilled in the art appreciate, however, such high power applications place the switching devices at risk of damage due to overcurrent, high temperature, or both.
Prior art packages of solid state switches have required connection to separate control logic circuitry and overcurrent circuitry if such protection is desired. Additionally, effective temperature protection has not been available. As a result, practical high-voltage, high-current have not been available.